Kill You With My Love
by Jackson384
Summary: Will Holly help Sebastian or is it all a trick?


His headache was slowly returning, he could feel it. Maybe it was the disease or maybe it was just the stress or perhaps it was the anger he felt towards Holly right now. He knew he shouldn't have trusted her but it seemed he couldn't help it. She was so beautiful with her brown eyes and auburn hair. Her lips had been so warm and soft earlier when he had thought she had wanted him. He had his father's disease alright., the Holly disease. He knew he had shoved her much too hard back into her room but when she had pulled the trigger on that gun he had become so enraged at her betrayal that he had lost anything decent that might have remained in him. Maybe he should check on her? No………….she's fine………….but still……..

The heavy door slid open to reveal an angry but subdued Michelle laying on the bed and a quite Holly sitting in the corner.

"Holly." "Holly are you ok?" Sebastian asked as he looked warily at Michelle.

"No, she's not ok you monster. She's been locked up in a cage by a madman for weeks. Do you think she's ok!?" screamed Michelle. Sebastian chose to ignore Michelle's latest outburst even though her screeches made his head hurt even more.

"Holl………………. Just then he saw it, the red marks on her arm sure to turn purple in a few hours. He fought the instinct to run to her side fearing Michelle's escape. Instead he knelt just outside the door putting himself where he could look in her eyes since she refused to look at him. Her eyes were fixed. It's as if she didn't see him at all. Oh God, what have I done? thought Sebastian as he remembered how angry he was.

"Holly..please…….did I hurt you anywhere else?" Sebastian watched as her expression never changed. "Holly, look at me." Holly still sat there as if she was in shock . Meanwhile Sebastian became more upset. "Holly!" he pleaded as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Why don't you just leave her alone. This sick obsession you've got is getting old." said an ever-present Michelle. Sebastian closed his eyes as the tears threatened tto pour down his face. He was careful to hide this from Michelle by standing up and turning away. He didn't want her to see his weakness.

"You know what, why don't you just leave."

"What?" asked a surprised Michelle.

"You heard me!" Sebastian shouted as he wiped his face with his hand.

"You're letting me go?"

Tear free, Sebastian turned to look at Michelle."That's right. Go. Go find your dead husband or your lost lover or do whatever the hell it is you want to do. I don't care anymore."

Michelle looked at Sebastian stunned but she quickly recovered and bolted for the door . As she reached the door she turned back to look at Holly who hadn't moved from her trance-like state. "I'll be back, I promise." Michelle glared at Sebastian as she quickly rushed out the door and into her freedom.

Sebastian looked at Holly and felt the moisture spring back to his eyes. "Holly," he started as he finally moved inside the door and knelt at her side, "look,…..she's gone. That's….that's what you wanted, right? Sebastian couldn't help but lightly touch the red bruises he had put on her arm. They glared at him against her pale skin, nailing him to the wall for hurting such a delicate creature.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he bowed his head to touch his lips to her bruises. "I'm sorry for everything."

As Sebastian continued to kiss her arm he felt her stir. At first he thought maybe he was causing her discomfort or maybe it was repulsion she felt for his kisses. But she was shivering.

"Are you cold?" Sebastian asked as he looked up into her eyes.

To his surprise she was actually looking back at him. As he slowly lifted his head their lips were almost touching. He could feel her warm breath and it reminded him of before. How good it had felt to have her in his possession, to know she wanted him. But he didn't know that, did he? He had only thought for a few minutes that she was his. Until he had discovered it was just a cruel trick. His thoughts were interrupted by Holly's soft whisper.

"No."

Sebastian started to pull away thinking she was in fact truly repulsed by him but she grabbed the back of his neck pulling him in closer until her lips could join with his in a soft kiss.

"No, I'm not cold." Holly said as she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

God, she was so beautiful and he wanted her so bad right now but he had to be careful. This woman had just tried to shoot him and now she was kissing him. Se was going to drive him crazy before he died he was sure of it.

"What is it you want this time, Holly?" asked a skeptical Sebastian.

"I don't know. Right now? Just ………just you I guess."

Sebastian couldn't believe what he just heard but all doubts were soon erased when their lips joined again. This time their meeting was more passionate. Sebastian no longer cared why she was doing this to him. He only cared that she was because in this moment he felt more complete than he ever had in his life. He released his hold on her lips and moved to her neck. Soon kissing wasn't enough for either of them…………

Holly awoke to find a sleeping Sebastian's arm snaked possessively around her waist. She remembered exactly how she got here and she knew it had been of her own free will. Sebastian was so tortured much like Roger had been and his touch set her body on fire………just like Roger's had. Was it wrong to compare him to his father? Holly suspected it was but she couldn't help it. They way Sebastian was, everything about him was so much like Roger that it scared her. The way he was so rough on the outside only to be so gentle in bed. Just thinking about that made her want to wake him and start all over again but she knew Michelle would be back as soon as she could track down the authorities and she didn't want to be here when that happened. She had to find Ed since nobody would care once Sebastian was locked up. She cared though, maybe too much.

Holly slipped out of Sebastian's arm careful not to wake him and quietly dressed. Before leaving she took one last look at the man who had nearly killed her with his love. Just like old times thought Holly as she slipped out the door.


End file.
